


A Black Stain On Red Gem

by Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson/pseuds/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years ago a tragedy fell upon the people of Crystalline. Garnet has been left with trauma of the situation, but with the help of Pearl and Amethyst she has managed to forget about it. Now, twelve years later, Garnet is faced with the consequence of righting the wrong. Will it cost her her sanity, or will it cost her a grief with an emotion she is not yet familiar with, as she is forced to protect the monster of her past? </p><p>Disclaimer: It's obvious that I do not own Steven Universe or its characters. The only things that belongs to me are the plot and my made up characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

*"Darkness will engulf all human and creature lifeforms, and only the dark red blood of love can defeat it. One sacrifice will save millions and one stone will be reborn again. "*

"I believe I finally understand what the Opals meant," gasped a woman from behind a pillar. Her golden eyes widened as she backed away.

"Crystalline is doomed..."

New found determination filled her as she backed away. No doubt the Higher Ups were on their way, so she had to wait, wait to take down the monster destroying them. Until then she would sit back and let everything play out.

Her eyes fixed on the pale pink eyes of a gem shooting petal pink arrows at the flame spitting abomination of their world and she shook her head. She might as well join the fight. With a yell she brought out her weapons, a blade protruding from her orange gems on the back of her hands, and leapt at the enemy with a furious roar.

"Leave! Everyone leave! Obsidian, Stop her!" A woman of olive brown skin yelled frantically. In both of her earlobes lay two gemstones similar to her skin color.

Obsidian, a beautiful dark brown female with tan to black hair curling in under her neck and a long black fringe that covered the left eye stopping just in the middle of her left breast, raised her hands. In her palms were two circular gems that were clear in the middle, working their way to be black around the edges. Daggers equal to that color flew from her palms, but as the weapons met their targets they disappeared into a black flame. "I-I can't Moldavite, she's too strong!"

A scream was heard. Both of them looked over to see a pink skinned female screaming as she was engulfed in hungry midnight flames. "AMETRINE!!!" they screamed in unison. Obsidian gave a choked cry at the lost of the female.

A hysterical laughter turned their attention back to their opponent. "She dead! She's dead because of you!" The female crowed. Then she gave a snarl, her black rimmed eyes hysterical. "Come Obsidian! Join her! Join her in the Void!" Black flames were shot at the female, but the golden eyes female blocked them with her two hand swords.

"You are crazy!" She yelled.

"Spessartite," the flame wielder purred. "Such a lovely day to see you. Aren't you angry? The same happened to you yah know."

"That doesn't give you the right to attack your family!" The golden eyed female, Spessartite, hissed. A sheen of sweat coated her red orange skin.

An even crazier, insane note took the flame wielder's eyes and something in her broke, more than she already was. "She betrayed me! SHE BETRAYED ME!!!" Flames, all as dark as the heart of night, erupted from nowhere. Flames shot through the floors like erupting volcanoes. Spessartite, Moldavite and Obsidian covered their faces to protect themselves from the ongoing heat. "BETRAYED!!! BETRAYED!!!"

The words were repeated, and it seems the more they were said the hotter it grew. Spessartite glared back at Obsidian. "See?! This is why I told you not to engage in any relationship with her!"

"I-," the dark skinned Gem gave a hopeless whimper.

"Never mind that! We have to get the other Gems to safety," Moldavite yelled. Obsidian nodded and raised her hands to the falling temple around them. Her full plush lips moved in a frenzy as she chanted.

Suddenly a bight light engulfed them, interrupting her. All females' eyes widened in relief. "The Opals!"

"Get them to safety," the group of females chanted, their voices light rings like bells. Oval shaped gems of different color lay between their eyes. "We cannot destroy her, and it is too late to rebirth her. We can only put her to sleep."

"What about you?" Moldavite asked.

Obsidian whimpered as one of the Opals, the tallest one with pale blue skin, smiled. "We will be alright. Like her, we will be forced in our gems to sleep until she awakens again. You must get everyone off of Crystalline, it is our only means of survival."

"But you won't make it," Obsidian whimpered.

"We will, and so will she." A screech filled the air, followed by a loud cry. The Opals turned to their opponent. "Go!" They ordered, their multiple arms stretching until they touched each other's fingertips, forming a make shift blockade.

Obsidian turned to the wielder of the black flames, her eyes brimming with tears at her lost friend and lover. Then she closed them and continued her chant, just as the Opals started theirs. Another bright light issued, this time brighter, purer. An agonizing scream was the last thing either of the Gems ever heard.


	2. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelve years ago a tragedy fell upon the people of Crystalline. Garnet has been left with trauma of the situation, but with the help of Pearl and Amethyst she has managed to forget about it. Now, twelve years later, Garnet is faced with the consequence of righting the wrong. Will it cost her her sanity, or will it cost her a grief with an emotion she is not yet familiar with, as she is forced to protect the monster of her past?
> 
> Disclaimer: It's obvious that I do not own Steven Universe or its characters. The only things that belongs to me are the plot and my made up characters.

"Amethyst what are you doing?!" Pearl screeches. 

The long haired Gem turns to the paler one with wide innocent eyes. "What?" 

"Oh, don't pull that on me!" Pearl growls as she gestures around. "What is THIS?!" Outside with them are Steven and Garnet, who aere merely observing. They stood in the middle of the backyard, where piles upon piles of trash covered the entirety of the land. 

Amethyst sighs at her handy work and turns proud eyes towards her companion. "My master piece!" 

"Ew, gross," Garnet drawls as she kicks away a rotten tuna sandwich, or what use to be one. 

"Clean this up!" Pearl orders. 

Amethyst growls under her breath, uttering a few strings of curses before she sat down and crosses her arms. "I'm not doing that." Pearl let out a frustrated scream in the back of her throat.

From behind her Steven giggles. "Come on Amethyst just clean it up," he persuads as he walks over to her. "Besides, I wanted to go into your room today! We can eat popcorn and play video games." 

Amethyst humms loudly as she considers Steven's proposition. After a while she shrugs. "Sure, why not? I can kick your ass in Street Fighter!" 

"Language!" Pearl reprimands. 

"Language!" Amethyst mimics as she stands and bubbles away the trash. Once the backyard is spic and span Steven and Amethyst run off, giggling like children. 

Pearl rubs a dainty hand across her face before pinching the bridge of her nose. "I cannot stand her," she sighed. 

Garnet hums. "Then then again, you can not be without her." Pearl smiles lightly and chuckles as the two make their way inside. 

~ooo~

They go back to the Gem room, where they went to go to their missions. What they found was that Amethyst and Steven were there, looking through books. "Wow, woooow....WOOOOOOWWW!!!" Steven exclaimed. Amethyst points to something in a book and both of them burst into fits of laughter. Pearl sighs again and walks over to them. 

"What are you two looking at?" She asks. 

Amethyst holds up the book and points to the top of a picture, a large grin on her face. "Remember this?" 

Pearl looks at the picture and gasps. "AMETHYST!" The purple gem jumps up and runs, laughing while Pearl chases her around. 

Steven watches them while giggling, then picks up the book and shuts it. "Well, I'm going home to dad, and maybe some fry bits. Do you want some Garnet?" 

"No, I'm good." Garnet answers, waving him off as he leaves. She then turns towards the two fighting Gem with crossed arms and goes through the mental challenge of deciding whether she wanted to break them apart or not. 

~ooo~

"Hey there Steven!" Steven's dad, Greg, calls with a grin. Steven beams at him as he rushes over. 

"Dad dad, you'll never believe what Amethyst showed me!" 

"Uh huh, what's that son?" The man asks as he sprays water on his van from a hose. 

Steven fumbles around in his pockets before pulling out a picture. "She showed me this!" 

Greg glanced sideways at the picture Steven showed him, a warm light filling his eyes. "Ah yes, Rose." He walked away for a bit to cut off the water before walking back over to his son, gently taking the picture. "This was taken the day before she birthed you Steven," he told the boy, sitting himself down on the curb. 

Steven plopped himself down beside him, gazing at the picture with bright eyes. "Really? Wow that's cool!" 

"Mhm," Greg agreed with a sigh. "I remember it like it was yesterday...

*12 years ago* 

"Come on Garnet, Amethyst, stop playing around with the camera!" Rose scolds, her hands on her very round belly. Greg chuckles as he watches them. 

Garnet looks at Rose with a stoic expression. "If I give her the camera, she will ruin the picture," the red gem reasons. "Plus you said you wanted it to be perfect for Steven." 

Rose sighs. "I know, but at this rate you two are gonna break it!" 

"Do as she says, put the camera down. No, better yet, give it to me," Pearl says as she walks towards them. 

Suddenly a studded whip lashes out and snatches the camera from Garnet's hand, making her turn her head sharply. Amethyst cheers and dances around. "I got it! I got it I got it I got it!" 

"And now you are going to give it," Pearl states as she suddenly appears beside Amethyst and grabs the camera. 

Amethyst pulls. "No, I wanna take the picture!" 

"You will only ruin it, now give it here!" 

"No! Get your spidery hands off it unicorn face!" 

"What did you just call me?!" 

"Parrot!" Amethyst adds with a grin. 

Pearl flusters and growls. "While you ungrateful disturbing bloated-" 

"Girls, please," Rose says calmly. Both of them freeze and look at her. The fire in her eyes make them gulp. "Amethyst, let Pearl set up the camera. All of us are going to be in the picture." 

Amethyst deflates at first, but at hearing the last part she eagerly let's go of the camera and rushes to her side. She stops and coos at Rose's belly. "When you are big and strong enough little Steven I'm going to teach you all I know!" She tells the round stomach, rubbing her face against it. 

"Uh, no, Garnet is going to be his mentor." 

"What?!" Pearl and Amethyst gasp. 

Rose nods. "Garnet is my second in command, so it's obvious she should be his mentor." 

"Um, Rose," Greg starts worriedly, "are you sure Steven will be ready or even able to do this? What if he isn't a Gem? Males cannot be Gems after all, can they?" 

"Sweety," Rose says softly as she places a dark pink hand on his face tenderly. "Our race is predominantly female, but that doesn't mean we don't have a few males there. I'm sure our Steven will be gentle and kind enough to inherit my stone at least. And when he does Garnet will be his mentor." 

Amethyst and Pearl look crestfallen. Garnet offers them a small smile. "I'll let you help, if you want." 

Instantly they brighten. "Hell yea I wanna help!" 

"Language!" Pearl snaps. 

Amethyst mimics her and puts her hands on her hips. "Just hurry up and set up the camera Gramma, we don't have all day!" 

"She's right," Garnet agrees. "We have a mission to get to." Pearl grunts grudgingly as she sets the camera. As soon as she hears the sharp beeping of the timer she runs to the group, who are all positioned around Rose. Greg stood beside his wife, arms wrapped around her and her belly. Pearl and Garnet, being the tallest, stood slightly in behind them and Amethyst, being the shortest, sat in front of the two wedded couple with a large grin on her face. The camera beeped until the red light flashed and the picture snapped. 

Pearl rushed over to the device then and snatched up the picture it spat out. She gasped with teary eyes. "Its so beautiful," she whispers as she walks over for them to see. 

Amethyst jumped onto her shoulder, turning into a kid. She grinned. "Yea, Ross you look like a whale!" 

"Amethyst be nice! And I wish you'd stop calling her Ross, that's not even her name!" 

"What? Its true! And I can call her whatever I want!" 

Pearl growled before taking the photo and sliding it into a photo book, then went inside to put it away. Rose and Greg chuckled before the male pecked his wife on the lips. Rose turned a dark red on her cheeks. 

Garnet smiled and laid her hands on their shoulders. "Well we'll be off now, you won't see us for a week." 

"Its gonna be weird with her not leading us into battle and all," Amethyst murmurs with a small pout. 

Rose rolls her eyed and runs her fingers through Amethyst's long hair. "I haven't been in battle for two months now Amethyst, you should be use to it." 

"Whatever," the smaller Gem huffs. 

Pearl smiles sadly. "We're going to miss his birth. I wish they delayed it a day!" 

"You'll be fine," Rose tells them. "The quicker you get there, the quicker (but in a neat way!) you get it done, the sooner you can see the new addition, and the higher ups aren't to be kept waiting. Warp to Crystalline and get your jobs done, that's an order!" 

"Yes ma'am!" The three chorused. Amethyst gave Rose's belly a soft pat before they left. 

*end flashback*

"And that's the last time you saw her, before she had me and went away?" Steven asked. 

Greg smiled sadly. "No, she remained three days before she was called. Unfortunately the trouble somehow made its way to Earth. Rose fended it off, but in doing so she...passed." Steven nodded, staring at the picture with teary eyes. Greg put his arm around his son's shoulder. "She was nice, kind and fierce warrior, friend, leader and wife. I sure she's watching you right now with a smile, knowing her son will, is, the same way." 

"So, I'm a wife?" Steven asked with a grin. 

Greg stammered. "No! No no no not-... I-... Why you little...." Greg grabbed Steven and started tickling him. The child laughed and squirmed before managing to wiggle away and run around the van. Greg ran after him, backing up while raising a defensive hand when Steven came around with a water hose. 

The ground trembled slightly, making the two playing males pause. Again it trembled, this time it was stronger. Then it stopped. "Minor earthquake," Greg says uncertainly. "I thinks it's time we go insi- WHOA!!" The ground shook viciously, creaking from other buildings and alarms from vehicles went off. "Run Steven!" Greg yelled. He grabbed his son's hand and took off. 

Up ahead they spot Sadie, Connie and Lars, who were frozen to the spot. "Are we having an earthquake?! We never have earthquakes!" Lars screamed. Sadie gasped as she turned around. She opened her mouth and let out a shrilling scream. Everyone turned the direction she was looking and blanched. Five black tornadoes wafted out if the sky, then struck the ground with a force sure to break concrete, be it wind or not. 

Connie waved her hand. "This way! There was a shelter built for this just in case!" The others nodded and followed her. They ran to a seemingly abandoned shack. Its building structure was composed entirely of stone and brick. Connie opens the door and waved for them all to go in. Steve and Greg were going to follow, but a call of Steven's name made them look. Garnet, Amethyst and Pear were floating his way on the back of Lion. 

"Guys, we have to leave! Its too dangerous!' Steven yelled. 

Pearl shook her head. "No, this is a gemstone Steven, we have to fight it!" 

"WHAT?! THAT TH-THING?!" 

"Steven is not going out there!" Greg yelled. 

Garnet shook her head. "He has no choice. Besides, we need him for this one. He has the shield." 

"It's too dangerous!" 

"Dad, its okay." Steven soothed. "If my help will stop this then I'll do it!" Without waiting for an answer he ran toward his guardians and hopped on Lion. "I'll be back!" He called cheerfully as the mystical beast flew away. 

He dropped hem off right in front of the five tornadoes, who weren't sucking them in. They were just destroying everything in their path. "Tornadooms," Pearl huffed as she summoned her spear from her forehead. Amethyst pulled out her whip and Garnet her gauntlets. "Steven, enlarge your shield," Pearl tells him. 

Steven looks confused. "H-How do I do that?" 

"Just think really really big," Amethyst informs. "Focus on us and don't break focus." 

"But why?" 

"Because if you don't we'll get seriously injured," Garnet intoned. Steven shook his head. 

"No, why must the shield be big?" 

"Because, we have to go to the hearts of the Tornadooms in order to get the gems. They really act in a central unit, what one Tornadoom focuses on the others do as well. You don't have to worry about being attacked." Steven nodded. 

Garnet punches her fists together. "Its going to be taxing on your energy, so we will try to be quick." 

As one they leapt at the first Tornadoom. They took it down with ease, none of them turned to attack them. It made the trio frown. "They must be really focused on destroying this town," Amethyst commented. 

"Or they are chasing something," Garnet added as she pointed to a large white barking dog with a black collar, the short fur on its body standing on ends. 

Pearl gasped. "Why would they be focused on a dog?!" 

"No time, let just get rid of them before they destroy everything else." With simultaneous nods they each took down another Tornadoom and the last one together. The last Tornadoom, however, attacked them back when it realized its comrades were down, battering and slamming against the shield Steven held up for them. 

Amethyst gasped as she was a crack go down the middle of the shield and turned around. "Steven!" She called. The boy was panting, a determined look on his face as sweat pour down his forehead. 

"Let's finish this," Garnet growled. Pearl and Amethyst attacked the Tornadoom at the same time while Garnet punched her way through its misty but hard barrier of a body, grabbed it's blackened brown gem and squeezed it between her gauntlets. It didn't break, but the pressure seemed to suffocate the evil gem and made it disappear. Garnet bubbled the gem and it disappeared. Instantly they ran towards Steven. 

"Steven are you alright?" Pearl worried, looking his tired figure over. "Oh I knew this would be too much for him!" 

"Oh shut up," Amethyst snorts and she stoops down to his kneeling level. "Yo, Steven my man, you cool?" 

Steven stays there panting before he raises a thumb. "Yea....just....uh....tired...." 

Amethyst stands. "See? He's fine!" 

A bark has them all turn around and watch as the white dog runs towards them, tail wagging and eyes grateful. "Hey there," Steven greets as he holds out his hand. The dog prances towards him and licks it quickly before moving closer to his body. Steven stands, wobbly at first with the large dog in his arms and looks up a the Gems. 

"Can I keep him? Please?" 

"No," Pearl and Garnet say instantly. 

"Yea!" Amethyst shouts. 

"No!" Garnet says firmly, shocking her friends. Pearl gives Garnet a searching look, but the taller female betrays nothing but a tense body. 

Pearl then turns back to Steven. "And how can you pick up a dog that big anyway? No, forget it. Its too big, we can't keep it."

Steven deflates, his eyes large and tearful. "B-but we rescued him..." 

"I'm sure he has a family looking for him somewhere," Pearl says and she puts her hands on her knees, looking down at him. "His family is probably worried sick about him." 

Steven closes his eyes and sighs, then opens them again. "Well, we can watch him, and in case they are looking for him we will keep him safe! We will post posters around so that they know where he is too!" Pearl looks at Garnet, who looks at Pearl. "Pleeeaaase?" Steven whines. 

Garnet frowns, crosses her arms and looks away. "So long as he doesn't mess up anything." Steven cheers, then his eyes roll to the back of his head. Garnet snatches up the dog as Pearl catches Steven. She sighs worriedly, a smile on her face. 

Greg comes running out to them, worry on his face. "Is the threat over? What happened to Steven?" 

"He's fine, just a little tired," Pearl assures him. "We're going to take him back to get some rest. Ask the others if they have a white dog please? We found this guy wondering around," she pointed to the ridiculously happy dog in Garnet's arms, "and we want to get him back to his owner." 

Greg nodded absently, still looking Steven over. "I will," he promises after he's satisfied that Steven is indeed tired and not hurt in any way. He backs away and waves them off.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl lays Steven's unconscious form on his bed in the tower and pulls the covers over him. A sigh, the fifth one for that day, escapes her lips. Amethyst makes a snickering sound and smirks. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were depressed." 

"Hush," Pearl says tiredly. "Tornadooms are not suppose to be on Earth, it puzzles me. Why show up now?" 

"That's a question that will have to be answered later," Garnet says. "What are we going to do about that?" All eyes turn to the happily panting dog sitting beside Steven's bed. 

Amethyst giggles and pats its head. "Its surprising how big this dog is. Its bigger than me by a head!" 

"Even more surprising that Steven could pick it up," Pearl murmurs. "Steven's birthday is coming around right, his twelfth birthday? His gem must strengthen with his age." 

"Then imagine how tough his gem will be when he reaches five hundred! That's going to be so cool!" Amethyst gushes. 

"If he lives to be that age," Pearl corrected. "Remember, Steven is only half Gem, so he might live longer than his kind but still not as long as us. I'd say he will most likely reach the age two hundred and fifty before his natural death." 

Amethyst scowls at her. "You have to be such a party pooper, don't you?" 

"Just stating facts!" Pearl nearly sang. She looked back at the dog. "Since we are going to need a name for him, how's about we call him Snow?" 

"Nope, I like Sugar!" Says Amethyst. 

Pearl shakes her head. "It's a boy, not a girl." 

"Then Cloud!" 

"Or we can just call it Dog and leave it at that," Garnet suggests. 

Pearl chuckles. "Oh Garnet no, its already a dog. It just needs a name." She looks down at the dog, humming in thought. "Hmm, well I think we should call him Sky." 

"Pffffft!" 

"What? That's a proper dog name!" 

"Yea, for a girl!" 

"No, it's for boys and girls thank you!" 

"We aren't keeping it long so why name it?" Garnet asks. She crosses her arms. "It stays Dog." 

Both gems looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, Steven is okay. All he needs is a little rest and he'll be up and playing around." 

The three walked out, but Garnet stopped. "That dog is not going to stay in this room with Steven." 

"Why not?" Amethyst questions as she looks back at Dog. "He's not doing anything. If anything he's worried for Steven." On cue Dog whined and nosed at Steven's limp arm. His ears drooped and his tail curled around his leg. 

Garnet shakes her head, walks towards it and picks it up by its collar. The immediate touch shoots a shock up her arm and down her spine, making her drop Dog and shake her hand. "Ow," she gasps. Dog likewise whines and shakes his head. He looked back at her with large amber eyes. Garnet sneers lightly. 

Pearl quickly walks over to her. "Garnet be careful! He's probably still shaken up from being attacked by the Tornadooms!" 

"It shocked me!" Garnet defends. 

Pearl looks at the collar. "Maybe he is wearing a shock collar and you triggered it somehow." 

"Regardless, he is not staying in the room with Steven. It goes outside." 

Pearl sighs and stands. "Well if you say so. Come on..." She looked down at the dog and groans. "Can we please name him Sky?" 

"How's about we let Steven name him?" Amethyst suggests. 

Garnet walks out of the room. "Just take it outside." 

Pearl sighs again. "Well, Sky, come on let's go outside." The dog whines and taps his tail to the ground rapidly, scooting closer to Steven's bed. Pearl frowns at it. "Let's go," she says firmly. Whimpering, the dog stands slowly and walks out. 

~ooo~

Around five o' clock, five hours later, Greg comes by to check on his son before he leaves again for work. Thirty minutes after that Steven wakes up. Amethyst was sitting at the foot of his bed when he does, so when he suddenly jumped out of bed she startled and fell on the floor. 

Groaning she sits up and looks at him. "You could've warned me you were going to do that," she grumbles. 

Steven only blinks at her. "Oh, hi Amethyst." 

"Only 'hi'? You've been knocked out for five hours and all you can say is hi?" 

"Five hours?! I missed lunch!" 

"And dinner is already in the oven," Amethyst finishes with a grin. She stands, dusts herself off and walks over to him. "You used up a lot of energy, I thought you'd sleep longer!" 

"Yea," he answers and a growl was heard. The boy blushes as Amethyst laughs. 

"Come on let's go eat." Steven eagerly followed her out of the room and downstairs after jumping out of bed. 

The only noise heard was the turning of the pages of a book and the noise of clanking dishes in the kitchen. "Hey guys look who woke up!" Amethyst sang. Garnet set down her book and Pearl piked her head around the wall. A relieved sigh escaped her. 

"Steven, how are you feeling?" She asked as she walks over to him and starts to examine him. 

He hums in thought before beaming up at her. "I feel fine!" His stomach growls, making him blush. "And hungry." 

"Dinner just got put in the oven to cook," Pearl muttered with a frown. "I don't want to spoil your appetite." 

"Give him some bread!" Amethyst suggests around a mouth full of grapes. 

Garnet nods her head. "Yes, carbs is energy. Using so much energy in one time is dangerous Steven. Next time if you feel too tired then stop." 

"But if I did then you all would be in trouble," Steven exclaimed. "I had to protect you- mmmh!" 

"Yeah yeah Mr. Hero," Amethyst mocks as she shoves a small bread roll in his mouth. "Just eat something before you pass out again." 

"Seriously, Garnet is right. Next time stop, no matter what danger we are in," Pearl a admonishes. "We are able to take care of ourselves." Steven nods dutifully before turning his attention to the bread roll. After he finished it he walked over to Amethyst and grabbed another. Pearl frowns. "Don't eat too much! There's still dinner!" 

After Steven had consumed six bread rolls and felt partially sated he looked at the Gems. "So where is the dog?" He asked. 

Amethyst, who was still eating the bread rolls, nods her head to the backyard. "Its back there. Garnet had us put it outside." 

"Has anyone come for him yet?" 

"We didn't make the flyers yet, that's what we were waiting for you for," Garnet answers. She had continued reading the book. Steven hopped off the stool and ran to the back. Pearl followed him closely behind. After a while the other two joined her. 

Steven stood in front of the dog outside, who was standing with his tail high and waving just slightly, amber eyes looking Steven over. Steven smiles at him and slowly walks towards him. "Hey there big fella," he murmurs softly. White pointed ears perk, the white dog tilts his head. 

"Steven, be careful," Pearl calls worriedly. Garnet watches transaction with her arms tightly folded across her chest. 

Steven stopped walking after standing three feet in front of the dog. "My name is Steven," he says slowly. "What's yours?" Again the dog tilts his head. Steven giggles. "You don't have a name do you?" 

"He has three names, Sky, Cloud and Dog," Amethyst supplies helpfully. Steven frowns and shakes his head. 

"They don't fit him." A thoughtful expression covers his face before he grins. "I know! His name can be Clover!" 

"Steven, we aren't keeping it," Garnet tells him firmly. 

Steven whines and looks back at her. "I-I know, but until then he needs a name, so it will be Clover." 

"How does Clover fit him? He's as white as snow! He looks nothing like a clover!" Pearl huffs. 

Amethyst snorts. "He looks nothing like a Sky either and yet you wanted to name him it. At least I was close!" 

"No one asked you for your input," Pearl snaps. 

Amethyst growls. "I can talk when I want!" 

"Guys guys stop arguing! You're making Clover nervous!" Steven yells. Both of them glare at each other before looking away. 

Garnet only hums. "Let's hurry up and get these flyers made. The sooner it gets out the better." She turns and leaves. Again she is stared after with confused eyes. 

"Does Garnet hate dogs?" Pearl asks. 

Amethyst shrugs her shoulders, a grin on her face. "There's only one way to find out!"


End file.
